


[Podfic of] Kin

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Power Dynamics, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little more than kin and less than kind". Arthur and Morgana through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Kin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374137) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



**Story:** [Kin](http://selenak.dreamwidth.org/766977.html)  
**Author:** selena  
**Length:** 28:44 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 34.6 MB, .mp3

**Download Links:**  
~~_Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kin)~~   
_Mediafire_[Link takes you to site](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j4n4zn4paavr16p/Kin.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Selena for giving me permission to record this fic.
> 
> This was done for my podfic bingo square "read slowly (for you)."


End file.
